My Dirty Secret
by Kingstoyou
Summary: I saw that she was in her sleepwalking state. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, mumbling something to me - I heard my name clearly but not much else. Bella/Rosalie
1. Experiments

**I Do Not Own Twilight. Stephanie Myers Owns All Characters... **

**Bella's POV**

I remember the first night my roommate, Rosalie, went sleepwalking.

I was having trouble falling asleep due to mid-term exams, stressing about my grades, and horny as hell because I hadn't had a date in f-ing forever since I wanted to focus on my studies. Rosalie was having troubles, too, but not with her schoolwork. Hell, she was a straight-A student. Her problems were with her boyfriend. I guess they were keeping her up, too.

I opened my eyes as Rosalie got up, mumbling to herself about something. She sleeps in these light teddies, and I always admired her DD breasts. They were much larger than my own 36 C's.

"Rose? What's the matter?" I asked drowsily. She either didn't hear me or didn't care because she wandered straight passed me and went off down the hall. I assumed she was just going to the bathroom or to get a drink of water. But when she didn't come back in about ten minutes, I got a little worried and slipped out of bed.

"Rose?" I called softly. The kitchen light was on, and Rosalie was speaking to somebody. Except it was a one-sided conversation, with her pausing every now and then as though someone were responding. I peeked around the corner and saw her standing in the kitchen with an empty glass, sipping from it every now and then as though it had water or something.

Rosalie giggled, as if her imaginary friend had said something funny.

I saw that, even though her eyes were open, they didn't seem focused. It would have creeped me out if I hadn't had some experience with sleepwalking before.

When we were twelve, my twin brother (fraternal twin, obviously) went through a brief period of sleepwalking when my folks were having a rough patch in their marriage. That freaked me out, especially the night Jake walked into my room and started to crawl into bed with me! There wasn't anything sexual about it - he just really thought it was his bed, and didn't understand why I was in it. It happened again when we were about sixteen or so, when his hormones were surging like crazy. I often wondered if he masturbated a lot to handle it and try and lessen the pressure. (I know I did!)

Anyway, when I realized what was going on, I said to Rosalie, gently but firmly: "Rosalie, why don't you go back to bed now, okay? It's late, honey, and you really need to get some sleep."

She stared back at me with those blank eyes, but she smiled and nodded. "Okay," she said. "Emmett, I need to go to bed, now. I'll see you tomorrow." Emmett was her boyfriend at the time.

With that, she set her glass on the sink and shuffled back to our room. I followed, making sure she didn't bump into anything, and watched her as she slid into her bed.

For some bizarre reason - don't ask me why right now - maybe it was subconscious - but I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and brushed her hair away from her forehead like I was her mom or something, and Rosalie muttered" "Thanks, mom. I love you, too" and drifted off.

I slipped into bed, and my mind wandered. Odd imaginings drifted through my thoughts, and I guess I eventually fell asleep, too.

It happened again a few nights later. This time, I wasn't as worried, but did get up and follow Rosalie around to make sure she didn't hurt herself. Much to my surprise, this time, it seemed as thought she was having sex! With herself! Well, with her imaginary boyfriend, Emmett. She appeared to be "fucking" him on the sofa in the living room, acting like she was bouncing up and down on his cock with him beneath her. I have to admit, it made me a little wet watching her - the way she was talking, and touching herself. She slid her shirt off and played with her boobs while "Emmett" fucked her.

Watching, I felt my nipples grow hard, and let my hand slip under my Tee to ease the ache with some light pulling. That, however, only made my pussy want more, increasing the hunger I felt down there.

"Oh, yeah, mmmm..." Rosalie writhed. Then, to my further surprise, she came! Rosalie arched her back, and shuddered, and I saw her panties grow very wet as her liquid came flowing out. Her aroma was warm and delicious from where I stood.

That was when the idea - the wicked, naughty little idea - crept into my head.

Rosalie was sighing and laying down on top of her imaginary Emmett, and slowly grinding her hips against the sofa cushion.

I spoke firmly, but not loud - I didn't want to wake her and freak her out, let alone break the spell.

"Rosalie, go back to bed. But when you get up, I want you to wake me with a kiss." I said it, feeling perhaps it needed time to trickle down in her awareness. Maybe I couldn't get such immediate responses like I did with the more innocuous request that she go back to bed. Then I remembered, too, that people - hypnotized people and sleepwalkers alike - will not do anything against their wishes. You can't make somebody a mass-murderer or do harm if that's not their nature. So, maybe Rosalie wasn't into girls at all. I didn't know, so I made it something easier to start with.

Rosalie lazily got up and shuffled back to bed. Her face, lax as it was, still held an "after sex" glow that I envied, even if it was all in her mind!

Rosalie slipped under her covers, and I stroked her hair before climbing back into my own bed.

The impulse to implant a command was sudden, but just for fun. I thought. And so I wasn't all that attached to the outcome.

I was, however, pleasantly surprised when I was awoken by a very light, sisterly kiss!

That decided it. I made up my mind to "experiment" with Rosalie whenever I caught her sleepwalking. In fact, two nights later, when she did it again, I actually implanted the suggestion that she do this more often!

I began with simple, "next day" suggestions. Part your hair on the other side. Wear a particular outfit. Borrow my panties without telling me. Stuff like that. But soon, Rosalie was sleepwalking almost every other night, and I began to get bolder. My sense of power was growing, and I was really getting off on the feeling of being in control of my roommate.

So, a few nights later, I suggested to Rosalie that she "suck Emmett off like he's always wanted" the next time she saw him.

Emmett desperately wanted Rosalie to give him head, but she always refused. She had asked me about it, and I told her that all guys love to have their cocks sucked. And that they love a girl who will let them cum in their mouth.

Rosalie made a face, and said "Eww! I don't think I'd let Emmett do that."

I just shrugged. It's not most girl's fantasy, I guess, though I know a lot of girls who do enjoy giving head. Just not taking the load in their mouths. "It's no big deal," I told her. "Some guys - yeah, it's pretty strong - even downright skanky! But most guys, it's just rather salty and, well, fishy."

She didn't like that at all.

Poor Emmett. But I wondered if Rosalie had ever tried it - had ever tasted a guy's cum before - and figured, "What the heck! If she's really not into it, she won't do it. No harm."

Well, to my delight - and Emmett's - Rosalie did give in. She sucked him off in the front seat of his car after going to the movies. And she swallowed it all down!

Rosalie told me about it that night as we were laying in bed.

I was getting way turned on, more by the fact that I very well may have had something to do with it than anything else. But sex talk is sex talk, and it was making me horny. I lay in bed, playing with my pussy discretely under the covers, as she told me all about it.

"I don't know what came over me!" she exclaimed. "But, well, I just saw his cock all hard and long, and knew he wanted me to put it in my mouth - and I have done that before. But this time... I don't know... I felt this, like, hunger inside me - way deep down. More - well, curious. But very turned on curious, you know what I mean? And I ignored that part of me that always got grossed out by the idea and just - well, kept on licking and sucking and making him feel good. And that was turning me on more than it ever has before, too! Knowing that he was going nuts, and that I was doing it to him!"

"Mmm-hmm," I said, knowing exactly what she meant. Power is an aphrodisiac.

"So, anyway, I could feel his cock get really hard, and like, tighten up, and he said 'Fuck, baby! I'm gonna' cum!' And I smiled, with my tongue sliding up that really sensitive spot just under the rim, and didn't back off. And he said 'Oh, fuck, babe! I'm gonna - I'm gonna'...' And then he came!

"I didn't know what to expect, so I just kept my mouth wrapped around his cock and did my best not to choke as his jizz shot in my mouth. I choked some, too, which embarrassed me..." Rosalie glanced at me to see if I thought any less of her for not being an expert at giving head, but I had my eyes half-closed, enjoying my own imaginary show, and just nodded. "Anyway - I felt kind of - I don't know... powerful? Really sexual, having his cock throbbing like that in my mouth. I swallowed down what I could, though a lot dribbled out - which was kind of a turn on, too, actually. I kind of liked it getting all messy, down my hands and chin and all... And while I can't say that I really love the taste," Rosalie paused again. "I did love the way it made me feel to get him off like that. And to hear him moan and writhe and feel so damn good."

"Yeah," I replied. "I know what you mean. That is very sexy." I slipped a finger into my oh so wet pussy, wanting to do more, fuck the fact that Rosalie was right there. But another idea crept into my wicked little head...

"So - are you going to do it to him again?" I asked.

Rosalie cocked her head as she thought about it. I could see that she was turned on, too, by the way her nipples were showing through her night gown. "Yeah - I think I will. But I want it to be something special. I'm not going to go down on him all the time, just because he likes it!"

I smiled at that.

There was a pause as the conversation lagged, and finally Rosalie said "Well, goodnight, Bella. I - I'm kinda tired now, so I'm going to turn out the lights. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure," I said. I was dying to put a little more effort into my masturbation, and felt it would be easier to do with the lights out, anyway.

Rosalie turned out the lights, and I waited a few minutes listening to see if she went to sleep so I could get myself off. Damn me if she wasn't over there fingering herself in her bed, too!

I guess the sex helped calm her unconscious down enough that she didn't sleepwalk for about four or five nights. But when she did, I suggested that she masturbate for me. I was more than delighted when it didn't take a day or two for the suggestion to take effect.

Rosalie was sitting up in bed when I said "Rosalie, play with yourself for me. I want to watch you cum."

And she just pushed off the covers, pulled off her nighty and sat with her legs open, facing me, and began to do exactly that!

I was in heaven! It was strange to have her looking at me, but not really at me, you know? Like, she was seeing me, but because she wasn't truly awake, I wasn't sure if she could watch me or not. Tentatively, I slipped out from under my covers and slid out of my panties and Tee and began to masturbate along with Rosalie. I watched her, and let her watch me getting off watching her. She didn't wake up, and she didn't snap out of it, but she just did what I asked. She masturbated in front of me as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Totally uninhibited. And hot!

OM f-ing God! Rosalie has this strange innocent sexuality. She's built very curvy - wide hips, very rounded ass, huge breasts, and has this beautiful pussy, like an orchid. And she made sure that I could see it very well from where I lay, smiling as I watched.

I only wished she weren't asleep! As exciting as it was - and it was, believe you me! - Rosalie wasn't getting off to me getting off to her. And I wanted that. I wanted to see her watch me play with my pussy. To know - just like Emmett - that I was getting turned on and enjoying the sight of her playing with herself. That it was giving me a lot of pleasure and excitement to do this together.

The fact that Rosalie responded so quickly to this suggestion was - well, suggestive - in and of itself.

I felt even more turned on as another idea crept into my wicked head...

"Rosalie," I said in my firm yet gentle tone. I was getting a lot of practice at this! "I think we should do this together more often, don't you? In fact, I want us to do this together. Soon! Tomorrow."

Rose's face made a half-smile as she nodded. Her fingers were sliding over her pussy now, very hard, and she was really getting into it for me.

"That's it," I said as I lay back enjoying the show. "Now, cum for me, Rosalie! Go ahead - cum! I want you to do it. We'll do it together, if you like." I came when Rosalie did because she made this little nod that she wanted me to cum, too, when she did.

"Ohhhh!" I crooned as I orgasmed. I lay there panting as Rose, in a dream, got up and slowly slipped on her nighty and went back to bed.

I gathered up my clothes and slipped them back on, too. I slept well, dreaming of the delights the next day should bring.

The next day, I watched for signs that last night's suggestion had taken. Or if Rosalie remembered watching me masturbate with her.

I knew something was up because Rosalie seemed agitated. I'd catch her staring at me out of the corner of my eye. But when I turned to look, Rose would look away, a puzzled frown on her face. I wasn't sure if this boded well for my little control fantasy...

Finally, I decided the best course of action for me to take was to act as if nothing was going to happen. That way, if it did - great! I would be in for a good time! If not - well, maybe we just needed a few more "sessions" - which I wouldn't mind so much, either. I would much rather have Rosalie an active, willing participant. But, in time...

I went and took a shower. As I was in there, shaving my legs, Rosalie knocked and came into the bathroom.

"Just - uh - needed something..." she said, and glanced around nervously.

"Sure," I shrugged and went back to concentrating on my shaving. Knowing Rose was there, I decided to put on bit of a show, testing her. I rinsed off my legs and then lathered up my pubic hair. I keep it trimmed, and it was due for a shave. I like a little patch, just down the center.

I noticed Rosalie watching me in the mirror.

"Bella?" she finally spoke. "Can I ask you something"

Trying not to get too hopeful, I did my best to concentrate on what I was doing. Making sure that Rosalie could see my pussy as I trimmed the nether reaches of my outer lips. "Sure," I said, acting cool.

Rosalie paused, watching me. Finally, I looked up and caught her glance in the mirror. She blushed, and pulled out a brush and began to brush out her hair. She has medium length, blonde hair with highlights to die for.

"Uhm - have you ever..." she began. "Bella - have you ever - dreamed about - being with another woman?" she asked.

She looked at me quickly, then went back to looking at herself in the mirror.

"Sure," I said and laughed. "I used to all the time when I was a teen. It was when I began to figure out I was bi that I used to. Why?"

Rosalie put the brush down. "Do you think - Do you think it means you're - into - other women if you - um, have a dream about one?"

She was so cute. So naive, sometimes, but so cute!

"Not necessarily. It could just be a dream. It doesn't have to mean anything."

Rosalie seemed to relax a bit when I said that. "Oh, thank God," she muttered softly.

"Why? Did you -? Do you mean, you had a dream about another woman last night?" I asked, feigning ignorance. I was also trying to keep my tone playful and not betray the tickle of lust that was beginning in my pussy.

Rosalie picked the brush back up and went back to brushing her hair. "No. Well, yes - but... Well, like you said, it doesn't mean anything, right?"

"Right," I assured her. My hopes were up, though, and I felt my pussy grow warm. I concentrated on my razor, however. When I looked back up, Rosalie was looking at my pussy in the mirror. I had the lips pulled slightly apart as I cleaned the edges, and she got a good look at my pink center.

I pretended not to notice. Soon, Rose finished brushing and said, "Well, thanks for the talk," and went out.

Weird. But promising.

Nothing much happened the rest of the afternoon, so I just figured she needed a few more nights of "coaching." I was right.

That night, I heard Rosalie sit up. She was talking to me, and at first I thought she was awake. But when I turned on the reading lamp, I saw that she was in her sleepwalking state. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, mumbling something to me - I heard my name clearly but not much else. And Rosalie was already lifting up her teddy and pulling it off. Her hands ran over her beautiful, large nipples and she moaned.

I slipped out from under the covers and lay back on my bed. I pulled off my panties and T-shirt and lay naked like I had the night before. I encouraged Rosalie as she began to slide her fingers under her panties. She slipped them off and opened her legs wider for me to see.

"Mmmm - that's my good Rosalie," I said. "That looks wonderful. Doesn't it feel good to do that to yourself for me?"

Rosalie replied "Yes" in that dreamy sleep-talk she had.

"I like it when you show me your pussy," I told her gently. "I love to watch how you pleasure yourself. Would you like to watch me pleasure myself?" I asked.

Rosalie nodded and got up from her bed. My heart was racing as she settled on mine, her far-away gaze sweeping over my body as I lay there.

I was so tempted to reach out and touch her, but feared I'd wake her up if I went too far too soon. So I lifted one leg and slid my fingers into my pussy where she could see. If she could really see, that is. I hoped that, on some level, she was taking all this in.

"Do you like my pussy?" I asked her. "Do you like to see my fingers going in and out of my wet little slit?"

"Yes," she said.

I picked up my pace as Rose continued her slow, dreamy masturbation while sitting on the edge of my bed. Only a few inches separated her skin from mine. The temptation was almost overpowering!

"I want to see you, too," I told her. "Finger your wet pussy for me, Rosalie."

She immediately complied.

"I like doing this..." she said softly. "I like doing this for you..."

I thrilled to hear it! And it sent me over the edge. I came, and my juices flowed out of my pussy, soaking my cover sheet.

"I'm so glad, Rose" I said. I sat up, careful not to touch her though dying to do so. "I want you to do this for me. I want you to watch me, too. Will you, sweetie? Will you do this with me tomorrow? I want us to so much."

Rosalie nodded and her hand pressed deeper into her own lovely pussy.

"That's it, Rosalie - finger yourself. Harder. I love it when you do that!"

Her body responded, and her hand went faster and harder into her puss.

"Oh, yes, Rosalie... yes!" I watched as her fingers played with her clit, and her body began to contract. "Cum for me, baby. Cum!"

She shuddered as her orgasm broke over her. I watched as her hand pressed deep and hard, and smelled her wonderful aroma as her cum flowed out into her hand.

I felt naughty and in control. "Let me smell you," I said. "Let me smell you from your hand."

Rosalie lifted her hand and I inhaled her aroma deeply.

Gently, fearing I might wake her, I let me tongue sneak out and just barely touch her wet skin. Her taste was warm and sweet, and I felt a jolt of delight go right through me. I was going to have to have more - and soon!

**Want More? **


	2. Chapter 2

**This Story Was Only Going To Be A One-Shot But Since You Guys Wanted More...Here You Go!**

**Bella's POV**

Rosalie seemed to respond slightly to the contact, too. I saw her body shiver, but she didn't wake. Her nipples hardened into tight points, though, and I had a sense it was because she really was enjoying this on some level.

"Night, Rose," I said. "Let's do this again. Soon! And often."

"Yes," Rosalie replied as she drifted back to her own bed. "Soon. And often." There was a half-smile on her face as she said it.

I was still so f-ing horny, I had to finger myself again just to get some sleep!

Warm lips pressed gently to mine woke me up in the morning.

"Hi, sleepy head!" Rosalie voice teased playfully.

I opened my eyes and smiled as she sat next to me on my bed. "Good morning," I replied. "What brought that on?" I asked her.

Rosalie hugged me - the feel of her full breasts through our clothes sent a shock of desire through my body. "Oh, just... I'm so glad to have you as my roommate. And my best friend!"

I returned the compliment.

"What's the plan for today?" I asked as I slipped out of bed. I noticed that Rosalie's eyes glanced at my legs as I did so. "You going out with Emmett?"

Rosalie sighed and began to pull off her pj's. I enjoyed the sight of her pale, beautiful body as she grabbed clothes from her drawers before heading to the bathroom.

"No," she answered. "Emmett's got some guy thing going on today. So, I thought maybe - we could do some girl things, just the two of us?"

God - she is so adorable! Her eyes looked at mine with such hope, such a little girl quality, how could I refuse? Plus, I had my own idea of "girl things" we could do together. My nipples began to harden, and my pussy grew warm.

"Sure!" I answered with a smile.

"Girl things" for Rosalie turned out to be shopping and movies. It was so much fun!

At home, we collapsed - stuffed and worn out from a day of shopping, eating junk food, and movies.

That night, Rosalie was sleep walking again. But this time, she was more aggressive. More horny.

I woke up to see her masturbating, moaning as she worked her pussy hard, fingers pushed deep inside. At first, I thought she was awake and just too horny to mind my hearing her. But I soon saw the tell-tale far away gaze in her eyes.

Rosalie was breathing deep, muttering under her breath, as she furiously worked her clit.

"I want this... I want this... I want this..." she seemed to be saying, over and over again.

I got up - carefully - and moved closer. I softly edged onto Rosalie's bed. Her eyes both did and did not watch me.

"What, baby? What do you want?" I asked gently.

"I want this... I want - you - to see me... I want you to watch me... I want you to touch me..."

To touch me! My pulse began to race and my pussy began to flow.

"Oh, honey," I said. "I want this, too."

I could smell her warm aroma, so enticing! And the sound of her fingers squishing as they plunged in and out of her pussy. The sight and sound and smell of her - it drove me wild.

"I want to watch you, too, Rosalie," I said. "I want you to do this for me. I want to do this with you. I want this, Rose!"

Rosalie's eyes closed as her body neared climax.

"Oh, Bella! Oh, Bella! Please! Please, I want this so much!" she whimpered.

The idea that Rosalie wanted to hear me tell her, needed my command to cum, filled me with such a point of intense heat in my pussy, I nearly came myself!

"Cum for me, Rose! Do it! I want you to cum for me. Cum all over your fingers for me, baby. I want you to!"

Rosalie gushed. Her fingers plunged deep and she pushed hard against her pussy. Then, she came. Her juices nearly squirt out of her pussy as she came. I was stunned and so incredibly turned on.

"Oh... oh... oh... Be-Bella!" she cried. Then she almost wept, taking in air as another wave of orgasms rolled over her.

Bolder than I'd ever been before, I dared to reach out and touch Rosalie's skin. My hands caressed her arm, and she trembled as her climax rocked her.

I reached up and undid the tie of Rosalie's top. It fell away, exposing her beautiful DD breasts. The nipples were erect, and dark.

"Rosalie - I want you to stay asleep for now," I said firmly yet gently. "I want you to enjoy what I am about to do to you. Alright? I want this, Rose. I think you want it, too."

Rosalie nodded silently. Her eyes were closed, yet her body was still shaking with the last shivers of her latest orgasm.

"I'm going to kiss your breast, Rose," I said as I leaned forward. "They're so beautiful! I just have to suck them."

"Y-yes, Bella," she sighed. "Please. I want you to..."

Pulse racing, I took Rosalie's perfect left breast in my lips and sucked the nipple into my mouth.

She moaned and trembled.

I felt emboldened! Rosalie was still asleep, but responsive to my desires and commands. My wetness flowed.

I rolled her nipple with my tongue, flicking across the end of it. Rosalie shivered and sighed with pleasure.

"Rose," I said. "I want you to look at me."

Her eyes opened, but they looked at me in an unfocused way.

I opened my legs as I moved closer to her. I pulled off my night shirt so that we sat naked next to each other. I could practically feel the heat of her body on my skin.

"I want you to touch me, Rosalie," I said. "Touch my pussy while I suck your breasts. I want you to feel how wet I am. For you, Rose. I want you to know how wet you make me."

Slowly, her hand slid across the bed, up my thigh, until I felt her fingers brushed across my wet opening. I shook as the pleasure of her touch shot through me.

I leaned down and kissed her breasts. "Now, slide a finger in, Rose. I want you to finger me while I suck on your breasts."

Rosalie nodded. "Yes, Bella. I want to..."

Her finger pressed into my pussy, easily slipping inside. It felt so good! I moaned, muffling my pleasure with the fullness of Rosalie's breast as I sucked it into my mouth.

Rosalie's breathing sped up, coming quicker. Her finger began to work in and out of my slit. I loved it!

"Oh, that's it, Rose!" I sighed. "Oh yeah... fuck me good, Rose. I want you to make me cum."

"I want that, too, Bella..." she replied dreamily. Her voice took on a huskier quality. She added a second finger and slid them deep inside me.

I lay back, opening my legs, allowing Rosalie better access. Even in her sleepwalking state, she followed, moving closer to me. Her dreamy eyes gazed hypnotically at my pussy. I reached down and pulled the outer lips apart, exposing myself fully.

"I love having you look at me, Rose. I love the way you look at my pussy. Feel how hot and wet you make me?"

Rosalie nodded, biting her lip slightly as she began to finger me faster, harder.

I wanted her to go down on me, but debated. Did I have enough control? Was she deeply enough asleep even as she seemed so awake?

Without my asking, Rosalie lowered her head closer to my pussy. She paused, seeming to breathe me in, before gently extending her tongue until it touched the top of my wet pussy.

I groaned with pleasure.

"Oh, god, Rose! Yes..."

Rosalie slowed her finger fucking and slowly, almost tortuously, ran her tongue over more of my pussy.

I shivered. It felt so good! I could feel the brush of Rosalie's breasts on the inside of my thighs. It was like mild electricity.

"I want this, Bella..." she said softly. "I want to do this for you... I want to make you feel good..."

I smiled - my heart, like my body, in heaven!

"Please, Rose - do it. Make me cum. Eat me, baby. Eat my pussy..."

Rosalie removed her fingers and replaced them with her tongue. She slid her hot, moist, firm tongue into my cunt, pressing her lips against my pussy. Her tongue curled inside me, causing me such delightful sensations. The pressure of her lips on my clit was bliss!

Rosalie began to move her head, swirling her tongue around my pussy. Her hands slid under my buttocks, grasping them surprisingly firmly. Her mouth pressed down on my pussy harder. She was eating me so good!

"Oh, god, yes! Oh, god, Rose..." I moaned. I closed my eyes and gave myself over to the pleasure Rosalie was giving me.

Finally, I couldn't hold off any longer. I grasped her hair, holding her face in my pussy, and I came. I thrust my hips into her mouth, and my juices spilled out, across her lips and ran down her chin. Rosalie kept on lapping, tongue fucking me, flicking across my clit in shocking flick after flick until I clamped down on a scream.

I had never cum so hard in my Life!

Rosalie stopped and slowly kissed her way up my body until her wet mouth, dripping with my juices, met mine.

"I wanted this, Bella... I wanted to please you... Did I please you?" she asked.

I hugged her, delirious. "Oh, honey! Did you ever!"

"Good," she replied. Her face suddenly became sort of slack, and she seemed very groggy. Maybe the fulfillment of her subconscious desire made her sleepwalking no longer necessary?

With a final, slow kiss, Rosalie slid from my bed and stumbled to her own. Without a word, she got under her covers and rolled over. She was out like a light!

I lay there, basking in the after-glow and the delight in what had just happened. I felt a little high, buzzed not only from the sex, but the feeling of power.

I was determined more than ever, now, to have Rosalie while she was awake - conscious and aware of what we were doing to each other. I wanted to see her eyes seeing me, drinking me in as I drank in her beauty and sexuality. I had to have her! And soon.

By the time I woke, Rosalie was already up and about. I heard the shower running, and headed into the bathroom. Through the steamy glass walls of the bathtub, I could see Rosalie's body - her beautiful, full breasts and wide hips.

I quickly sat and took a pee. I watched Rosalie's partially hidden form as she lathered up her mound and began to shave her pussy. It made me a little excited, and I began to touch myself as I watched. I quickly brought myself to a minor climax and finished my business.

As I stood at the sink, I heard the sliding door on the shower open. I saw Rosalie step out of the shower in the reflection of the mirror. She looked rosy and so damn lovely!

"Morning, Bella!" she said as she began to towel off. She kissed my shoulder quickly, in a friendly manner.

"Well, you seem in a good mood this morning," I commented.

Rosalie smiled, pulling her towel around her. "I am," she said. "I guess I slept really well. I feel so - refreshed!"

She looked it. "I guess so," I replied, pleased.

I moved to take my turn in the shower. I noticed Rosalie looking me over, and it made my body quicken with desire. My nipples began to harden. I wondered if she noticed. I wanted her to.

"Bella?" Rosalie said as I stepped into the shower.

"Yes, Rose?"

"Have you ever had one of those dreams that is so vivid, you could swear it was real?"

My pulse began to pick up. "Yeah. Why?" I acted calm and curious, not aroused and nervous.

Rosalie watched me in the mirror. I could see her through the glass.

"Sometimes, when I have those kinds of really vivid dreams, I can almost feel it - in my body," she said, her eyes going down my form. When they reached my pussy, she paused. "And sometimes I wake up feeling like I was still in that state. You know, like feeling really good if I was dreaming about a relationship, or feeling really - uhm, horny - if it was something sexual. You know..."

"Mm-hmm," I said non-commitally. I turned on the water gently, partially to hide my excitement at what Rosalie was saying.

The steam began to cloud the glass. I guess feeling she was more hidden made Rosalie bolder. She turned from the mirror and looked at me through the sliding door as I let the water run over me.

"Bella?" she said. She paused. "I had the most incredible dream last night..."

I let the warm water flow over me, savoring the feel of it to distract me. Instead, it only made me hotter. I wanted to finger myself right there in front of her! "Oh? What was it?"

Rosalie gazed at my body, obscured as it was. But through the splash of water across the glass, I could see that she had parted her towel so that she could let one hand play over her mound. It was distorted through the water, but it turned me on to no end.

"I had a dream about being with another woman, again," she continued. She didn't sound nervous or awkward about it. "It was - incredible! I swear, it was so vivid, it must have made me wet because when I woke up this morning, I could smell myself."

I knew that Rosalie was smelling my juices that had still been on her face, but I didn't interrupt.

"And?" I asked, coaxing her to go on. I let one hand slip down between my legs and slipped a finger into myself.

I wasn't sure how much Rosalie could see, but I felt a small thrill at doing this with her - conscious and awake!

Rosalie opened her towel, sitting back against the edge of the sink. One hand began to pull on her right nipple while her left hand rubbed her pussy.

I pretended not to be aware. But I began to finger my pussy more in earnest.

"It felt wonderful," Rosalie said. "I mean, in the dream. It felt - good. I think... I think I even had an orgasm while I slept."

She was beginning to press her finger harder over her slit. I leaned back against the tile, putting one leg up on the edge of the bathtub so I could really enjoy myself. Rosalie had to know what I was doing, even if it was distorted through the water.

"Mm-hmmm," I said.

Seeing the affect her discussion was having on me, Rosalie let her towel fall away. She sat on the edge of the counter and opened her legs and began to finger her pussy while she watched me. This was finally happening!

"I - It felt so good," she continued. "I felt so warm and wonderful when I woke up. I almost... well..."

I paused and asked her, "You almost what? It's okay, Rose. You can tell me."

Rosalie's finger was sliding in and out of her pussy as she watched me in the shower.

"I almost... got up and slipped into bed with you," she said. Her hand pressed her finger hard into her pussy. I think she was trembling on the edge of orgasm while she waited for my reaction.

My reaction? I smiled and felt this incredible heat wash through my body, right down into my pussy, and I slipped two fingers into myself as I asked, "Why didn't you? I would have loved that."

When Rosalie heard that, she seemed to be on the verge of cumming. Her eyes closed, her lips parted, and her body contracted slightly as she balanced on the edge of the sink. I heard a small "Oh, god..." come out of her mouth. I felt my own orgasm shoot through me.

Rosalie had just gotten off with me! Granted, it wasn't obviously jizzing off in front of each other, but it was a start!

"You could have gotten into bed with me," I said once my orgasm faded. "It would have been beautiful."

Rosalie slid off the counter. I turned off the water and opened the shower door. We looked at each other, both glowing from our climaxes. She looked so fucking sexy! The little blush in her cheeks; the color across her pale breasts, the veins beneath her skin that trail away from her nipples; the shape of her belly and hips; her freshly shaved mound; and the protrusion of her pussy lips as they displayed when she parted her legs. So rich and aroused!

"Bella..." Rosalie sighed. She stepped closer. I leaned out of the shower and kissed her. My skin was warm and wet; hers was warm and dry. Her lips parted, and I took the invitation and let my tongue slip into her mouth. It was electric when hers began to play with mine, swirling together.

"Bella," she said breathlessly as we parted our kiss. "I was still so hot when I woke up. I wanted to slip into bed with you to... to... feel that," she said. "To feel what I felt in the dream!"

I laughed and kissed her again. "I know," I said. "And I would have loved to have you wake me up for that."

Rosalie gazed at me in wonder. "You would?"

I smiled and hugged her. "Yes! It's no secret that I like girls as well as guys. Sometimes better! And, Rosalie - you're gorgeous! You have no idea how many times I've dreamt about it!"

Rosalie seemed unable to accept my compliment. "You think I'm beautiful?" she asked.

I nodded. "Gorgeous," I said. "You're incredibly sexy. You don't think so?"

Rosalie shook her head. "Well, not to women. I mean, I guess, to guys - yeah, I get a lot of attention. But - I don't know... To have another woman say that I'm beautiful and sexy - it's kind of weird."

I looked into her eyes, letting her see my delight and desire. "Bad weird, or good weird?"

Rosalie paused, then smiled. "Good weird," she answered and then kissed me. Her tongue slipped inside my mouth, hungry and aggressive.

"Rosalie," I moaned. "Make love to me."

Rosalie embraced me. We laughed because I was in the shower, and she was outside, and the edge of the bathtub stopped us from really getting into it.

"You want to come out? Or should I get back in?" she asked with a giggle.

"I'll come out," I said. "I don't want you to get all shriveled and pruny!"

Rosalie laughed and helped me out of the shower. As soon as I was free, she stepped into me and kissed me. Her thigh slipped between my legs, and I could feel my wet pussy on her skin. Her thigh pressed into my mound, sending pleasure through my body.

"Rose!" I said. "You know what you're doing, don't you?"

Rosalie kissed me again. "I don't know," she replied coyly. "I mean, I've only ever done this in dreams. But somehow, I think I know how to please you. I - I want to."

The echo of her words from the night before sent shivers through me.

I smiled and reassured her. "If you don't, I'll tell you. But I think you know. It's pretty intuitive between women."

I reached down and caressed her ass, pulling her tighter into me. Rosalie giggled with delight. The feel of our breasts sliding across each other was heavenly.

We kissed for a long time. Our hands moved over each other, caressing and massaging and exploring. I bent down and took Rosalie's breast into my mouth. She gasped with delight, and cradled my head as I sucked on her breasts.

Like the night before, Rosalie fingers slid down and into my pussy as I sucked on her. It was a little awkward standing, but it felt so good!

"Just like my dream," Rosalie sighed.

I kissed her and took her hand. "It gets better," I told her as I lead her back to the bedroom. Rose followed willingly.

This was real, now, and I wanted to savor it.

I let Rosalie lay down on my bed, drinking in the sight of her beautiful body. She reached up, her fingers running lightly over my belly and down across my mound and then down my thighs. I lowered myself on top of her, embracing her. We kissed, deeply, tongues playing. The heat from Rosalie's pussy, and her wetness, could be felt on my thighs. I pressed my mound down against hers. I broke our kiss and began to kiss and lick my way down her chin, down her throat, between her breasts, leading down, down, down...

Rosalie moaned when my lips kissed her navel. I kissed lower, opening her legs and crawling between them.

"You have such a beautiful pussy," I said softly, lovingly.

Rosalie's eyes were dreamy as she said, "Really? You think so?"

I kissed it, and she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yes," I said. "Like a flower..."

"Like a flower..." Rose repeated softly.

I lowered my face to her pussy and licked her from base to top, almost but not quite parting her pussy lips with my tongue.

"Oh, god, Bella..." she moaned. Her hands played in my hair.

I licked her again, slowly. This time, I let my tongue slip a little further inside. Rosalie's body trembled.

"Oh, god..."

The third time, I let my tongue go well inside her wet slit. She tasted warm and delicious! Sweet and musky. Rosalie's body writhed. I grasped her thighs and stuck my tongue deep inside her, fucking her with it. My nose pressed on her clit, and she moaned.

"Oh, god... Oh, Bella... oh my..." she muttered, lost in ecstasy.

**~Kingstoyou**


End file.
